Hermione vs Willow
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Following her clash with Buffy, Hermione and her friends are seemingly safe, but have still not left their hiding place in Sunnydale. Now Willow plans to attack Hermione for what she did to Buffy. Will Hermione defeat the witch who changes into a twisted monster when provoked?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Harry and Ron had gone to sleep. Hermione was out the front of the tent, keeping guard. Suddenly, there was a flash of movement, and a girl with red hair stood in the clearing with Hermione. Hermione cautiously stood, readying her wand just in case.  
"Who are you?"  
"Willow, the friend of the girl you fought two nights ago. Good memory removal, but not good enough. Buffy remembers you perfectly now, Hermione."  
Willow waved her hand, throwing glitter onto the tent, before snapping her fingers, causing it to vanish. She had teleported Harry and Ron away.

Hermione pointed her wand at Willow. "That's very strange magic. What are you? You are a witch, right?"  
Willow smirked. "Only to a planet busting extent. Tell me, would you rather die by flaying or cremation?"  
Hermione fired a stunning curse at Willow, which sent Willow flying back. Willow then floated back, stopping in front of Hermione, smirking again.  
"You don't attack my friends and get away with it."  
Willow then caused a burst of lightning to erupt from the ground. Hermione blocked the attack with a shield charm, but Willow then readied a bag containing knives, flinging the blades at Hermione, who blocked them as well.

Willow pointed her hand at Hermione, freezing her to the spot.  
"This fight's over. You're just lucky I was kidding about killing you. I'm just gonna kick your ass."  
Hermione lifted her wand, firing a stunning curse into Willow's chest and launching her. Willow used a burst of magic to keep herself from hitting a tombstone, and suddenly changed, her hair and eyes becoming black, dark veins spreading across her face.

Dark Willow flew over to Hermione, lifting her from the ground and throwing her into a crypt, smashing her straight through the reinforced door.

Hermione struggled to her feet, looking up to see Willow was already in the crypt with her. Willow flicked her fingers, and Hermione became stiff, lifting into the air, her wand dropping from her limp hand.  
"You're pretty good. I would've thought Willow could do this without bringing me into it. Oh, well. My original question stands. Flaying or cremation?"  
Hermione started to scream for help, hoping Harry or Ron might be close.  
"Oh, don't waste your breath. Your boyfriends are on the other side of town. We have a lot more than one cemetery in this town, so they probably won't even know they've been moved."

Hermione started to struggle to apparate, causing herself to flash in and out of focus, but Dark Willow's magic still held her fast.

Willow noticed what Hermione was doing, and was impressed.  
"You got some guts. Still, I'm getting bored."  
Willow then waved her hand again, and Hermione's flesh started to burn. As Hermione screamed, Willow's eyes suddenly returned to normal, and Hermione dropped to the floor, the fire fading.  
Willow staggered to her feet, her hair returning to its usual red.  
She looked down at the barely conscious Hermione, who sported painful looking burns, an agonised look on her face, as if she were about to cry.  
"Count yourself lucky. I was going to flay you alive. You're lucky I stopped myself."

_Reasons for this outcome:_

1. Willow shows an entirely different form of magic to the magic displayed in Harry Potter. Willow's magic is not all projectile-based, which makes her attacks much harder to predict or dodge. Willow displayed an ability to freeze Glory in her tracks, but only for a short time, and was unable to truly harm her, but Hermione would be a different matter, due to being entirely human.

2. While Hermione is clearly more skilled, and more physically durable, Willow's limitations in terms of skill and durability, both physically and mentally, are mostly removed upon her transformation to Dark Willow, as she displays a basic healing factor upon being axed by Warren, as well as showing the ability to imitate Buffy's moves to a limited extent, though Buffy was still more skilled by a long shot.


End file.
